


Role Reversal

by Copperfur



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Copperfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Vasto Lorde Ichigo's fight with Ulquiorra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alpha Drifters

_**Role Reversal** _

_**Prologue: Alpha Drifters** _

In his inner world, Ichigo was seriously pissed off with his Hollow, which he had inherited through his mother, cussing at Shirosaki for taking over. _You bastard, I was handling Ulquiorra fine until you took over_ , the boy swore.

Shirosaki was out for Ulquiorra's blood and would attack anyone who got in his way of protecting Orihime. The part of him that still resided in Ichigo's inner world gave a manic laugh. _Oh shut up, king. Fuckin' Ulquiorra was handin' you your ass on a silver platter. I gotcha now; fuckers will never know what happened, king_.

“I will save you,” Vasto Lorde Ichigo had promised Orihime in the Hollow language. But the Hollow saw the Quincy as a threat to the strawberry-blonde's safety and prepared to end Uryū's life. He was almost ready to fire the Cero, when Ulquiorra sliced off the Vasto Lorde's left horn with one of his Lanza del Relampago. The Cero continued roiling, its power abruptly disrupted before it exploded in a massive crimson blast. When the smoke died away, the Hollow was revealed to be still standing, motionless, and then the full face mask shattered, displaying a white, comatose Ichigo who fell face forward onto the ground.

Orihime rushed over to the fallen teen's side, pondering on whether she should use her Shun Shun Rikka. Unbeknownst to her, Shirosaki had altered his King's body in the moments before the mask broke, after the blast from the explosion sent him hurtling back into the inner world. Presently, pheromones, set to lure in Alphas of any level, were being released.

An Alpha himself, Ulquiorra was finding himself strangely attracted to Ichigo, whom he now recognized as a Hollow Beta. His eyes fluttered and his hands twitched uncontrollably; but he was of no use to anyone in his current state. The Vasto Lorde's final attack on him had damaged vital organs and only the girl's powers of rejection would save him from dying now.

Blinking slowly, he did a double take at the Beta's unconscious form, realizing the Hollow must have altered the teen's body to make him look more neutral in appearance. He seemed to be fully matured, with a less angular face and slightly larger and wider apart eyes. Ulquiorra noted that Ichigo's body shape had been altered, obviously by his Hollow, to be less masculine. The Cuatro took a step forward, but immediately stopped when he felt his body start turning to ash.

“Onna...” he called to Orihime, who jerked around instantly, feeling a connection with the Espada. As she witnessed his dying moments, she realized what he was asking her. The girl brought out her golden shield and observed nervously as the pale green-eyed Espada of Emptiness gave her a smile so rare she almost couldn't believe it. All the while, the unusual magic continued to repair his body.

***Flashback***

_“Are you frightened?” Ulquiorra asked in his emotionless voice. “You're finished. You will die here all alone, without anyone to hold onto.” There was silence as Orihime didn't answer. “I asked you if you're frightened.”_

_This time, the strawberry-blonde girl responded. “I'm... not frightened.”_

_Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly at the reply. Over the period of time that Aizen had had the teen held at Las Noches, the Cuatro realized he had fallen for her slowly, but didn't want to admit it._

_“Everyone came here to rescue me,” the female continued. “My heart is already with them.”_

_“How absurd,” the Espada countered flatly. “You say you have no fear because your friends came? Do you really mean that?”_

_Orihime made no eye movement and only one word left her mouth. “Yes.”_

***End Flashback***

Within the golden shield of Shun Shun Rikka, Ulquiorra raised one white arm. “May I have your heart?” he asked Orihime, who stared at him anxiously. “To love,” he explained, seeing her fretting face.

A burst of sonido signalled the arrival of an Arrancar and his battle partner, Findorr Carias and Hisagi Shuuhei, just as Ichigo bolted up from unconsciousness, a very white hand clutching his chest where the Hollow hole had been.

 _You're more fuckin' Hollow now than human, king_ , Shirosaki cackled from Ichigo's inner world.

“Shirosaki, you bastard. What... fuck, what the hell did you do to me?”

 _The explosion from my Cero was gonna kill us, so I had ta alter your body ta grant you instant regeneration. Ya soul was fuckin' fading, king, unable to surface. I had ta modify your physical body ta brin' ya back from tha brin'_ , Shirosaki explained, still laughing.

Findorr and Shuuhei were overwhelmed by the sweet scent coming from Ichigo and struggled to remain where they were, failing in the end.


	2. Chapter 1: Uryū/Findorr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene in which Uryū has sex with Ichigo is borrowed with permission from phoenixreal's Unexpected Kingdom chapter with Grimmjow. Please do not flame me, I do have permission.

**A/N** : phoenixreal and I had a short discussion about whether she saw Uryū as an Alpha or a Beta. While I see him as an Alpha, she views him as both. For this story, however, he will be an Alpha and the sex he has with Ichigo is consensual.

 

 **Also a warning** : Findorr doesn't really suit 'fluffy' and will so take what he believes is his from Ichigo forcefully. In other words, a rape/non-con scene features. Not suitable for children under 18.

 

…

 

**_Chapter 1: Uryū/Findorr_ **

 

From the moment the pheromones were released, every single Alpha in Las Noches and those fighting in the replicate Karakura Town released an audible keening sound.

 

And Ishida Uryū, his Quincy heritage flickering to the forefront of his mind while his arousal strained at his pants, knew it so well. Strangely enough, he'd felt a connection to Ichigo from the moment they joined forces, back to back, to fight off the Hollows that day that had been attracted to Karakura because of his Hollow bait.

 

After Ulquiorra was fully healed, sealed his Zanpakutō and Uryū had recovered thanks to Orihime's golden shield, the pheromones Ichigo was still releasing was driving the present Alphas mad with burning longing. Ichigo had passed out again a few minutes after regaining consciousness, due to his body adjusting to the changes Shirosaki made.

 

When he woke up again, Uryū was cradling him in his arms and breathing heavily from the strain of his arousal. The Shinigami-Quincy-Vasto Lorde hybrid's eyes widened, staring into his cousin's orbs, though Uryū didn't know that yet.

 

***Flashback***

_Urahara snickered behind his fan, his hidden face giving an unassuming shopkeeper look. Ichigo had just finished knocking the bucket hat off of Kisuke's head. “I wasn't going to mention it, but your mother was a Quincy, Kurosaki-san. Uryū-san is actually your cousin... Then there's the fact you're a Shiba by blood.”_

****

_Still panting heavily, Ichigo's grip on Zangetsu tightened and he glanced up, his orange locks shadowing his eyes. “What?”_

****

_“_ _I could not help it if your father was in hiding with his Shinigami powers sealed and, of course, he asked me to train you. Rukia-san's former lieutenant, Shiba Kaien, was your uncle. I'm sure Ukitake-taichou will notice the resemblance straight away if you ever see him; he's the 13 th Division's captain, has white hair.”_

****

_Ichigo shrugged_.

****

***End Flashback***

 

Uryū helped him shift positions and then he bit Ichigo in the soft, sensitive place between his neck and shoulder. He nuzzled at Ichigo's throat, pushing his glasses up at the same time. “You smell hot, wet and ready.”

 

 _Ry_ _ūken would kill me, the last Quincy, if he knew what I was going to do. But... I'm finding I don't care. Why am I so relaxed with this? Kurosaki tried to kill me, ran his_ _Zanpakutō right through my stomach. Why am I sitting here beside him thinking about having sex with him? Am I really feeling an emotional attachment towards him? Does he even like me? But I've not... he's not..._ As his panting became more pronounced, the realization hit him. _I... I want Kurosaki. I want him to be with me_. Knowing he was going to undertake the next step, Uryū felt his heartbeat increase. Did he really just admit he had feelings for the Shinigami? For Kurosaki, of all people?

 

The heat in Ichigo's cock was turning into a pulsing drumbeat. His stomach twisted in a vicious wave of need. He was hungry, so sensually hungry. And Uryū had taken him, his hold firm, unbreakable. “... Oh, why do you smell so good?” he asked, eyes widening and dilating immediately as he stared at his cousin.

 

In the background, Findorr answered in an aggressively impatient tone. “Exacta!” Hisagi observed the blonde man point a finger at Ichigo. “It is the heat cycle; you are looking for a worthy mate, it pleases me you made a correct assessment. Just what I'd expect of a taicho-class Vasto Lorde whose pheromones drew us here. You pass.”

 

What had drawn the Fracción and lieutenant's attention to the fact pheromones were even being released from Hueco Mundo was that the other lower-ranked Alphas, Avirama and Ggio, and even the higher Alphas like Starrk and Harribel were being affected by the rich scent; clearly, the pheromones were drifting through the barriers of the realms and in Harribel's case, she zeroed in on Hitsugaya Tōshirō, intent on making him hers.

 

Uryū deadpanned, Findorr unable to see the Quincy's expression, while Shūhei glanced at the Fracción, recognizing him as a lower-ranked Alpha. “... What?” the 9th Division's fukutaicho grumbled.

 

“That was a test, for the purpose of investigating whether or not the Shinigami could acknowledge the heat cycle his Hollow started. If I hadn't confirmed it, then the rest of you probably would have complained more when I put my claim in.”

 

While Shūhei and Findorr were talking, Ichigo found himself raising his body against Uryū's without realizing it, his bottom rubbing, enticing, inviting. Releasing Ichigo's hands from the pinned position, Uryū let the orange-haired Shinigami twist onto his back... only to push apart his thighs and settle his erection snugly against him. It was all Ichigo could do to not moan out loud.

 

“How do you want it?” Uryū's voice was husky from straining and his sexuality was a primal force crashing against Ichigo's skin.

 

“Hard,” came the answer.

 

Uryū sucked lightly on the small, rosy nipple in front of his eyes like it was his favourite treat. Ichigo arched up off of Las Noches' roof and a luscious purr came from him. Uryū vaguely narrowed his eyes, realizing it was a Hollow trait, proving how much closer to a Hollow Ichigo had been made.

 

Uryū found himself growling in response, the sound vibrating his chest as he trailed his tongue down the abdominals and paused at his navel, dipping his tongue inside and swirling it around until he was writhing under the ministrations. He smirked and followed the soft orange fuzz down to the thicker hair curling around his more than ample cock. He grinned and sucked the half hard member into his mouth.

 

A gasp came from him and he bucked upward, his cock hardening significantly in Uryū's mouth. He smiled around him and ran his hands down his inner thighs. He felt the muscles quivering beneath the flesh. He pressed them further apart and then pulled off him with a wet pop and flipped him quickly, getting a surprised yelp at the sudden motion.

 

He put a steadying hand on his midback and trailed fingers down the crevice, pressing lightly at the hidden entrance and he grinned. To be the first one… that meant something even if he wasn't chosen in the end. He could tell the beta's hormones were working, because he caught the shine of moisture. He ran his finger down to the scrotum and back up across the perineum and then pressed against the rosy puckered hole again. There was quiet above him but when he pulled away, he moved closer to his hand.

 

“Do you like this, Kurosaki?” he murmured, caressing each area again.

 

“Ugh,” was the only response he seemed able to articulate.

 

He pressed his index finger into the hole, getting a jerk out of him from the soft intrusion. He squirmed and Uryū felt the dampness within. It wasn't like a female, but it was more than normal for a male. Enough for having sex. A moment passed, and he added the second, hearing a whimper from above him. _Fick_ , he thought, working his fingers around, _it was tight_. The muscles had never been stretched, he could easily tell. Even with the fast healing of Hollow and Shinigami, it was still obvious when it was a virgin. The moan of pain was louder and he tensed up a lot.

 

“It's okay, Kurosaki, just relax…” Uryū said, reaching in front and grasping his flagging erection. It worried him a bit. His cock was larger than his three fingers were… But it wouldn't change things. The pain would pass.

 

He worked his fingers in and out for a long time, it seemed, opening him up. Then he crooked his fingers and began to feel around until he practically impaled himself backward on his hand with a thick gasp. _Well, that was sensitive_ , he thought to himself, leaving it alone for now, and pulling his fingers out very slowly. He pulled his hips up and watched, fascinated by his body's responsiveness. He groaned under him and he flipped him again. Ichigo looked up surprised by the change.

 

Uryū guided himself to the entrance. “Bear through it, but relax and it won't hurt that much.”

 

He didn't give him any further warning before he slid in, slowly but steadily, all the way. He stopped when he felt their bodies touch at the hip and he sighed. Ichigo's eyes were watering and he had bitten down on bent index finger of his right fist hard enough to send blood dripping. Uryū leaned over him, adjusting his legs a bit, pulling them upward to get the angle better. He bent him at the knees and pressed forward even deeper into the body getting a gasp and a slight arch of his back. He knew he'd just brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves. So he pulled back out slowly then angled for that spot again, and he moaned deeply, the sound mixing with the purring sound he had made before.

 

Uryū smiled, sliding out and back in slowly again, watching the body twitch and clench around him. It was fantastic. He didn't think anything he'd ever felt this good. He leaned down and began to suck and lick at his collar bone and neck and set a slow and steady rhythm, thrusting deep and pulling nearly out with each one. Finally he was writhing in pleasure instead of pain and whispering for him to go faster, move faster… He complied, sitting up again, and pulling his legs up to his shoulders and bending him forward, slamming deep and fast against his sweet spot again and again.

 

The Shinigami was a writhing, moaning mess below him, tears falling still but he was making the purring sound nearly constantly, his nails digging into Uryū's legs with those wicked black claws, marking him as one of his potential mates. Finally, he knew he wouldn't last, so he slipped his hand between and jerked him softly a few times and he came with a scream when he drilled into his prostate directly one last time.

 

Uryū was already following when the channel tightened so much he couldn't move anymore. He groaned and released, filling the body under him with his seed and reiatsu to mark his claim for any that would come after him. He fell to the side of him, not wanting to put his weight on top of the beta, and panted out.

 

Ichigo was staring at the ceiling panting for breath, but this time he wasn't passing out. Everything had been intense, far more than he thought it could be. He'd thought of sex, of course, but he'd never really been with a person he wanted to try it with. And this was certainly not what he had in mind for his first time, but still, it hadn't been too awful, though it had hurt at first.

 

For a while, the instincts would calm, and he could rest. But Uryū knew that the moment he woke up, he would be restless and leave, seeking a new fight. He pulled the cover over him and held him against his chest. The mating would be different than rutting in heat. Mating included another stage to ensure connection and implantation of the child. Ulquiorra himself had told him. It was something that didn't happen for either an alpha or beta until they mated for life.

 

…

 

 _Why did this have to happen?_ Ichigo's hands clenched into fists as he rested his forehead against the wall the next day, trying to ignore the heavy weight on his back, the forceful thrusts of the man rutting against him. It was hopeless and he gasped as that cock grated slowly against his prostate, a deliberate act. He knew that from the way the bastard laughed, an aggressive, maniacal chuckle. _No. No!_ He clenched his teeth, trying to will his body into submission. It was hopeless, especially when a hand encircled his length and began jerking him off in time with every thrust.

 

“You're a great fuck, Shinigami.” That domineering, slightly possessive voice spoke in his ear and he flushed with shame and disgust. Feelings that were almost obliterated a moment later, as thrust after thrust hit home in his battered body. “You like that, don't you? Of course you do. Lil' slutty beta.”

 

“Shut the… fuck up!” Ichigo gasped out, his nails digging into his palms so hard they left tiny crescents of blood. “You bastard!” At least he could do that. Findorr didn't really care if he talked back during sex. In fact, he seemed to like it, which only added to his anger and hate. Sure enough, there was a lustful chuckle behind him.

 

“Exacta! I love it when you say that, Shinigami.” Ichigo bit his lip so hard it almost bled as that cock just kept on abusing his insides. The thrusts were fast, remorseless yet oh so accurate.

 

“It's as good as moans and mews… although I'd like to hear you moan for me like the whore you are.” That made him flush in shame and rage, still biting his lip to hold back any of those moans. He would never make sounds like that for Findorr. Never!

 

“And you know what I like best…” Ichigo did know. Findorr had told him already.

 

“The look on your face…”

 

A heavy hand grasping his full, aching cock as that hot rod inside him just kept hitting him over and over again. “… When you cum for me.”

 

“Unh!” Ichigo couldn't hold back the sound as a few hard, brutal yanks took him over the edge. The oil on Findorr's hand kept it from hurting, but that was all that saved him. His cum splattered against the wall as Ichigo rode out his orgasm, holding back any other cries. Of course, that gave Findorr what he wanted… the look on his face, the way he bit his lip and tensed to hold back any other sounds. He knew he was playing into his rapist's hands, but it was still better than moaning like the whore Findorr called him. Another quick, powerful thrust and the Fracción grunted before going still. Ichigo could feel that member inside him pulsing, the spreading heat inside his anal cavity. It didn't feel right and it didn't feel good. It made him want to puke.

 

“Exacta! You're getting good at this, Shinigami. Now, get on the bed.” Findorr let go of his head and Ichigo nodded, bowing his head in a tense gesture. He knew what was coming and he desired it yet dreaded it.

 

It followed the usual pattern. Findorr had him lie on his back and then the Fracción began to tease him, slowly and sensuously running his tongue over his cock and balls as his thumbs drew patterns on his inner thighs. Ichigo bit his lip, holding back a moan as he stared at the ceiling, memorizing the patterns on the tiles. He liked this. He hated it with all his heart, but his body felt pleasure anyway.

 

He let out a soft, involuntary huff of air as Findorr took his newly re-hardened member into his mouth. Brown eyes closed tightly as Ichigo bit his lip, struggling to hide any sign of pleasure. He knew if he looked down, he would see those wicked blue eyes staring at him, looking for all the little hints he couldn't hide. Ichigo's breathing speeded up as the pleasure mounted, that flexible tongue almost wrapped around his throbbing erection.

 

Then Findorr deep throated him effortlessly and the incredible heat and pressure drew a strangled gasp from his throat. Ichigo's eyes flew open as his orgasm hit, his whole body shaking with the force of his release. When he was done, Findorr pulled away, breathing hard. His blue eyes were wild and full of heat as he climbed up his victim's body, grinding their bodies together before taking Ichigo's lips in a brutal, bruising kiss.

 

“Ichigo.” The way Findorr could say his name was just… Ichigo swallowed hard at the sensual heat in that dark, rough voice. He could feel the Fracción's erection rubbing against his belly and knew there was going to be a second round. Findorr was rarely satisfied with just once, anyway. “Hands and knees, Shinigami.”

 

“Fuck you!” He snapped back without thinking and Findorr grinned, his white teeth flashing in the dim light. Ichigo gasped as his body was grasped and he was tossed onto his belly, the Fracción mounting him. Not to fuck him right away, though. Findorr was a rapist – what hollow wasn't? – but he didn't prefer violent rape. No, he liked the kind that made his victim squirm in painful pleasure. So instead of taking him, the Arrancar began to taunt him. Ichigo grit his teeth as that heavy penis thrust teasingly against his buttcheeks and flushed in shame as he felt himself reacting.

 

Ichigo tried to remember that as Findorr began fondling him, stroking his cock with callused fingers. The rough skin on his sensitive member made him shudder while simultaneously feeling sick.

 

It took a few minutes for him to get fully aroused, though. That was normal too, he'd just cum and it took the body a while to recover, even if he was still a teenager. Findorr didn't seem to mind, just continuing his teasing and slow, shallow thrusts against the cleft of his ass. Ichigo knew exactly what it would feel like when that cock was inside him and his breathing sped up with disgust and anticipation at the thought. Then the hand left his cock and began properly spreading his ass, making sure he was lubed up. Ichigo grit his teeth and endured it. There was nothing else he could do.

 

Then that hot piece of meat was going into him and Ichigo exhaled deeply at the familiar burn.

 

“It's that time again, Shinigami." Findorr's chuckle in his ear couldn't hide his wavering moan of pleasure. The one time he couldn't hide his reactions. Ichigo shuddered as Findorr pulled out then slid back in. Ichigo's eyes began to tear up as the pace sped up. The pleasure was mind-blowing, insane, but he didn't want it. “I'm not sure which I like better… the way you struggle not to make any sounds, or the times you pant like a bitch in heat.”

 

“G-Go to hell… Findorr… Calius…” Ichigo managed to say, his hands tight in the blankets beneath him. His whole body felt like it was on fire with desire now but he still managed to keep just a bit of himself, enough to lip off to the Arrancar. Findorr just laughed and rode him hard, shoving into him with every thrust. The combination of that huge erection and the pleasure inside soon reduced him to a puddle of lust and Ichigo tried not to hate himself for the sounds he was making.

 

When it was over he felt the familiar white out effect. He felt it as his body convulsed, his insides clamping down on that cock inside him. Ichigo felt Findorr's hot breath, heard the high-and-mighty laugh in his ear. He was doing it because he wanted to.

 

Completely exhausted and sated, despite the sickness still lingering inside, Ichigo collapsed. Findorr slowly pulled away and then gripped his hips, maneuvering him to an unmarred corner of the bed. Ichigo was slightly grateful for that, even as sleep began to drag him under. He'd passed out in a puddle of his own cum before and that was no way to wake up. A warm body curled up behind him and Ichigo wished he could shove Findorr away. But he couldn't and he was just too tired to care.

 

Sleep quickly dragged him under and there were no dreams.

 

Footsteps sounded and three figures stood in the doorway. Black hair shadowed grey eyes that gleamed angrily in the moonlight and the glint of a blade was seen as Hisagi wordlessly released Kazeshini, the kusarigama-based Zanpakutō vibrating noticeably, as he screamed for blood... Findorr's blood.

 

The scarred lieutenant had his other arm wrapped around Uryū, comforting the teenager. Behind them lazed Coyote Starrk, who had broken ranks from the Shinigami and Arrancar war, with Lilinette beside him.

 

Shūhei was exceedingly pissed with himself. He should have known the lower-ranked Alpha would pull a dangerous stunt like this, _knew_ he should have kept a closer eye on Ichigo while the Quincy slept. Hisagi decided if Ichigo was going to blame anyone, he wanted the blame to be put directly on him.


End file.
